RWBY 7 2 - A Glass Vase
by Darkpenn
Summary: New dangers, old friends


**A Glass Vase**

 _New dangers, old friends_

 _[Author's Note: This story follows the story_ Welcome, Dragon-Slayers! _, and is the second episode of Volume 7.]_

 _The Summer Maiden_ [Ruby read from the _Book of Relics_ ] _has always been the most ill-fated of the four. In several cases the power, on the demise of the Maiden, was passed to an individual who was neither prepared nor suitable to receive it, and there have been long periods where the identity of the Summer Maiden was entirely unknown. There are others about which little is understood. One of the few Summer Maidens who can be regarded as successful, to some degree, is the Maiden with the name of Treu. She is also remembered for her use of a remarkable sword. The circumstances of her death are largely unknown, although it is believed that she died trying to defend the Relic of Destruction (which has not been seen since that time). It is also believed that she bequeathed her sword to the line of Summer Maidens, but that might be another of the many myths that surround the Summer Maiden._

Ruby studied the picture that accompanied the text. A sword. A rapier.

She was alone in the room. Yang, Blake and Weiss had told her that they were going to see if there were any hairdressers in Atlas. Weiss had also said that she would like a manicure. Ruby was not sure what that meant but she assumed it was some sort of fancy meal.

She wondered, not for the first time, why no-one else could read the book. Presumably, if no-one could read the words then they would not be able to make out the pictures either. But an idea occurred to her. She found some paper and a pencil in the drawer of the guest-house desk and set to work.

* * *

"Did you notice," said Yang, "that the hairdresser kept the hair? Maybe she thinks it can be sold as dragon-slayer souvenirs."

"The profit motive is strong in Atlas," said Weiss.

"Well, your hair looks good," said Ruby. "All of you. Not that you had much done. Have you ever thought of wearing it short? Like, well, me."

"No," they said together.

They had found a back way out of the guest-house to avoid the media scrum parked at the front entrance. Now they were making their way through the busy streets of Atlas, on their way to meet General Ironwood at his office in the Command Precinct.

Ruby noticed that Yang and Blake were holding hands. "Er, is that, you know, appropriate?" said Ruby. "Since we're supposed to be badass dragon-slayers and everything."

"Sure, why not?" said Yang.

"May as well, since you spent most of last night banging the bedsprings," said Weiss, with a laugh. "Not easy on those in the room next door, I might say."

"I recall you doing your share of bedspring-banging, girl," said Blake to Weiss. "When we were at Haven. You practically brought the whole Academy down."

Weiss chuckled. "Yeah, guess so," she said.

"I wonder if I'll ever get to bang any bedsprings," mused Ruby.

"When we get back to Vale, sis, you should mention your interest to Mister Daichi," said Yang. "Say, would you like me to do it for you?"

"Don't go there," said Blake. "Please."

Weiss was guiding them on a roundabout route, trying to avoid any wandering media. Now they were in a quieter section of the city.

Two large men suddenly stopped in front of them, blocking their way. At the same time, two more men, who had obviously been following them, came up behind.

"Please, no autographs," said Yang.

"Say, you wouldn't be planning to rob us, would you?" said Ruby. "The last time someone tried to do that it did not end well. For them."

"We just want her," said the biggest of the men, presumably the leader. He pointed at Weiss.

"Huh," said Weiss. "May I ask why?"

"So we get paid," said the guy. "Come with us and your friends won't get hurt." The men all pulled guns from their jackets.

"Oh, how scary," said Yang.

"So ... there's only four of you, is there?" said Blake.

"Well, er ... yeah," said the guy.

"Would you like to go and get some more men?" said Yang. "We're on our way to an appointment but we can meet you here on our way back, if you like."

The man growled.

"I'm still interested to know who you are working for," said Weiss.

"A guy who knows a guy," he said.

"Hmm," said Weiss. "Not that helpful. Well, we really should be going, so let's get this fight under way."

Ruby sighed. "Yang and Weiss, front, Blake and I, back," she said.

About ten seconds later, all of the men were sprawled on the pavement, unconscious.

"I didn't get to do anything," said Ruby.

"Sorry," said Blake.

Ruby shrugged. "Next time," she said.

They stepped over the men and continued on their way. Then there was the click of a gun being cocked.

The big man had struggled to his feet. He was pointing his pistol at them.

There was a _crack!_ and the guy went down. Someone behind him had whacked him on the head with one of the discarded guns. It was an elderly, balding man. He threw the gun aside, with an expression of distaste. He looked at Weiss and gave a little bow. "Young madam," he said.

"Klein!" shouted Weiss. She ran into his arms and hugged him.

The others went up to them. "This," said Weiss, "is Klein. Without him I would not have survived life in the Schnee mansion. And the man who helped me escape when things got really bad. And the best cake butler in the world."

"Come now, young madam, I haven't baked you cakes in quite a while," he said. Weiss introduced her friends.

"Do you also make cookies?" said Ruby.

Yang looked at the guy on the ground. "How come a cake butler knows how to do something like that?" she said.

Klein gave a shrug.

"Do you know who these guys are?" said Blake.

"I would guess that they are generic thugs-for-hire," said Klein. "Atlas has quite a few of them."

"Hmm," said Blake. "Only four. They never had a chance. Hmm."

"Klein, we are on our way to meet with General Ironwood," said Weiss. "Would you like to join us?"

Klein raised an eyebrow. "Ironwood?" he said. "No, I don't think that would be ... appropriate. But I would very much like to meet you later, young madam. There is something important that you have to see."

Klein gave them the address of a cafe near the guest-house, and Weiss said she would meet him there later. Then, almost suddenly, he was gone.

The four of them looked at each other. "Well, I guess the day can't get any stranger," said Blake, as they continued on their way.

"Don't bet on it, my sweet," said Yang.

A half-hour later they with General Ironwood. He was conducting them on a tour of Mantle Academy.

"Interesting how you have integrated the Academy and the research labs of the military," said Blake.

"We find that it works very well," said the General. "We have a number of very significant projects under way. Weiss, I am sorry that your sister could not join us. She insisted on leading the security detail for the engineering team that is re-building the communication tower in Vale. She seemed exceptionally interested in going to Beacon Academy. I don't suppose any of you would know why?"

The four of them exchanged glances. "Why should we?" said Weiss. Not a no, exactly.

"What we are really interested in," said Ruby, "is the vault. And the Creation relic. We know that it is in Atlas, General."

"Of course it is here," said the General. "I was part of the unit that brought it here from Vacuo, many years ago, when I was a major. My superiors thought that it would be safer in Atlas, and the Winter Maiden at Shade – I believe her name was Erde – agreed. We don't publicise that it is here but we have found it to be a very interesting item. It emanates a very special sort of energy. Unique. Powerful, if difficult to define."

"Are you aware that Salem is likely to try and take it?" said Ruby. "She knows that it is not at Vacuo."

"She is unlikely to be successful," said Ironwood. "Do you know how many security doors and barriers we have passed through?"

"Eleven," said Blake.

The General stared at her. "Yes, eleven," he said. "And more to come. All computer-controlled. And other sorts of protection in the Mantle vault as well. It is the most secure place in Remnant."

He took them to a large glass window overlooking a chamber, with walls of stone.

It was the vault. On a table in the middle sat a glass vase holding a chrysanthemum. Arrayed around the relic there was a number of machines, monitoring it.

"We have learned to draw off some its power," said Ironwood. "It soon revitalises itself. We don't yet know how."

"Draw off its power?" said Ruby. "What for?"

The General smiled. "Let me show you," he said. He opened a door and led them into a lab.

Ruby gave a gasp.

"Told you," said Yang.

"Salutations, friend Ruby, Miss Queen, and other team members!" said a familiar voice.

Penny.

END (to be continued)


End file.
